1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing artificial implants; in particular, the present invention relates to a method for building a three dimensional model of mold points based on the pre-operation and post-operation images and manufacturing artificial implants in accordance with such three dimensional model of mold points.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, in the field of clinical neurosurgery, under the circumstances of hyper intracranial pressure in patient's brain caused by intracranial tumor, hydrocephalus or other factors, it is common to perform the craniotomy to facilitate effective reduction of the intracranial pressure, and the cranial incisions induced by the craniotomy can be recovered by means of the cranial reconstruction operation. Based on the premises of minimum post-operation infection and desirable restoration of the patient's previous cranial shape, the rebuilt incised skull part should match the operation incision as mush as possible and the profile of the cranium (in terms of both arc feature and size) should also fit into the original cranial shape.
A prior art cranium recovery method involves, in case of single-sided craniotomy, by using the mirroring principal, reconstruction of the incised cranium on the incision side according to the shape of intact cranial on the opposite side. However, such a mirroring cranium reconstruction method inevitably encounters three major issues:
(1) the cranium may not be perfectly symmetric in horizontal orientation, thus the aforementioned mirroring reconstruction approach is probably not able to completely restore the original head shape before surgery, causing variation and unfamiliarity in patient's appearance;
(2) by using the mirroring method, it is incapable of resulting in effective match between the cranium and operation incisions, even through manual adjustment may be performed by professional technicians;
(3) due to limits implicitly caused by mirroring samplings, the aforementioned method can be only applicable to single-sided craniotomy, and such a method can not provide effective reconstruction results for patients receiving dual-sided craniotomy.
Or, alternatively, a patient may be in need of surgical excision operations for removing a certain part of body (e.g., nasal cartilaginous tissue or breast), accordingly forming an incised part and causing unwanted changes in appearance. Hence it is required to reconstruct an artificial implant on the incised part by means of plastic surgery so as to restore patient's appearance. However, since the profile of such an artificial implant may not be produced in accordance with the original aspects of the incised part, the patient's appearance will be altered, and problems such as ineffective match of the artificial implant, varied post-operation body shape and the like may still exist.